theofficalsovietronaldsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of episodes of The Super Waluigi WAAAAA Show!
This is a list of episodes of the hit RMDH Channel series The Super Waluigi WAAAAA Show! Season 1 Pilot: "The WAAAAA Begins!" Summary: Wario helps Waluigi prep up for his date with Sailor Venus. 1st appearance of Waluigi, Wario, and Sailor Venus. Episode 1: "Expecting Something Different? Too Bad, Waluigi Time!" Summary: Waluigi throws a WAA-tastic party and invites the Soviet Yoshis and the Soviet Ronalds. 1st appearance of the Soviet Yoshis and the Soviet Ronalds. Episode 2: "Waluigi Kart 7?" Summary: Metal Mario challenges Waluigi to a race around Waluigi Pinball. 1st appearance of Metal Mario. Episode 3: "Luna in Need" Summary: Princess Luna is under attack by Brony Drew Pickles, so Waluigi must protect her at all costs. 1st appearance of Princess Luna and guest appearance by Brony Drew Pickles. Episode 4: "SKODWARDE Unleashed!" Summary: A certain evil octopus kidnaps Sailor Venus, so Waluigi must go and rescue her. 1st appearance of SKODWARDE. Episode 5: "The Brony Within" Summary: Waluigi tries to convince Wario to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He doesn't cooperate. This is based off of the lost Everybody Loves Grimace episode "Inner Brony". Episode 6: "Mama Waluigi" Summary: When Sweetie Belle is convinced Waluigi is her mother, Waluigi must enlist the help of the Cutie Mark Crusaders to snap her out of it. 1st appearance of Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo. Episode 7: "Klash of the Kaiju!" Summary: WaluigiLand gets an invasion of several giant monsters who try to make peace with Waluigi. Guest appearance of Predaking, Gamera, Godzilla, Knifehead, Leatherback, and Otachi. Episode 8: "DJ 2 For You" Summary: Waluigi takes on an old rival of his. 1st appearance of DJ 2. Episode 9: "Expecting Waluigi? Too Bad, Elmo Time!" Summary: Elmo and his pathetic buddies start causing trouble in WaluigiLand, so Waluigi gets the Soviet Yoshis to stop them. 1st appearance of Elmo, Flapjack, Olimar, and Chowder. Episode 10: "Raiders of the Lost WAA" Summary: When SKODWARDE steals their tennis racket and bananas, Waluigi and Diddy Kong must go on an epic quest to retrieve them. 1st appearance of Diddy Kong. Episode 11: "Owner of a Hungry Heart" Summary: Waluigi and Wario help Mateydile get laid. 1st appearance of Mateydile. Episode 12: "WAAAAA, We're Getting the Band Back Together" Summary: Waluigi and Sailor Venus look for Ashley and Phil to reform their old metal band from high school. 1st appearance of Ashley and Phil. Episode 13: "WaluigiLand Drift" Summary: Waluigi and Wario lose a bet after being beaten in a drag race. 1st appearance of Jerome and Jamar. Episode 14: "NanoWAAAAA" Summary: PULONCKTON gets inside Wario after he eats a burger sent by SKODWARDE. Now it's up to Waluigi to borrow one of Jimmy's nano mechs to get inside Wario and fight PULONCKTON before it's too late. 1st appearance of Jimmy Neutron and PULONKTON. Episode 15: "WAAAAA Didn't Start the Fire" Summary: After Crazy Squidward burns down the WaluigiLand Mansion while screaming the lyrics to "We Didn't Start the Fire", Waluigi and Wario go house hunting for a new home. 1st appearance of Crazy Squidward. Episode 16: "WAAAAA: Destroyer of Innocence" Summary: After accidentally walking on Waluigi and Sailor Venus doing their thing, Sweetie Belle's innocence is destroyed. Now it's it up to them to teach her about the birds and the bees and make up for it. Episode 17: "It's That Saila Luv" Summary: When Flapjack develops a crush on Sailor Venus since they're both sailors, Elmo, Chowder and Olimar try to help him win her heart. This, of course, is a great annoyance to Sailor Venus and Waluigi. Episode 18: "MOAR" Summary: SKODWARDE stops by and attacks WaluigiLand, but this time, he's got company. 1st appearance of MOAR Krabs. Episode 19: "My Babysitter is Swell" Summary: Drew Pickles and Barney the Triple Testicle Dinosaur are going out on a special orgy with the rest of the Barney Bunch, so they entrust Waluigi and Wario to babysit Drew Pickles Jr. while they're gone. Are the bros ready for the swellness? 1st appearance of Drew Pickles Jr. Episode 20: "Stuck with WAAAAA" Summary: When one of Jimmy's experiments goes horribly wrong, Waluigi, Wario, Sailor Venus and Mateydile get fused together. 1st appearance of the WAAAAA-Mix. Episode 21: "sKOdWArDe Unknown exe RAVE" Summary: A strange, dangerous video with supernatural powers starts circulating around WaluigiLand, causing citizens to act strange and even die. However, Waluigi knows exactly who is behind this. Episode 22: "Gee, No" Summary: Waluigi tries to get a spot in Smash. However, he's got competition from some wooden nerd. 1st appearance of Geno. Episode 23: "Tennis for DJ 2" Summary: Waluigi hosts a WAAAAA-Tastic tennis tournament, which culminates in an epic tennis battle between him and a certain red koala. Category:List of Episodes Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:WAA!